


guys my age

by birdinglasses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Hook-Up, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdinglasses/pseuds/birdinglasses
Summary: a markbum smut based off guys my age by hey violeti recommend listening to it while you readbasically mark meets a rich middle-aged guy named jaebum at a club and jaebum shows him what he's been missing out on while he's been dating young, immature, broke men





	guys my age

**Author's Note:**

> i put off writing the next chapter to stoned in love to write this filth, so enjoy lol  
> also if you're here reading this, waiting for the stoned in love update (which i doubt you are but you never know), i'm sorry i swear it's coming lol

Mark packed up his shit and slammed the door on his way out, yelling a loud “Go fuck yourself!” to the other man in the apartment he’d just stormed out of. He was fuming, face red and mumbling all sorts of profanity under his breath as he took the stairs down to his car and threw the box he had in his arms into the backseat. Yanking the driver door open and starting his car, Mark sped away, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles paled to a ghost white. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t seen this coming, he’d been putting up with his ex’s bullshit for a while now, but despite his friends telling him to leave the guy, he wanted to give the other the benefit of the doubt, hoping he’d come around and wisen up sooner rather than later. He’d known for a while now he was the mature one in the relationship, his ex hanging onto his childish ways. And although it was frustrating, Mark stayed because the other man always found a way to reel him back in, promising to change. “I’ll fix this, baby. This is the last time, I swear. I can change for you. You’re the only one who understands me.” His ex would feed him hollow words, cooing pet names in his ear until Mark was laid out on the bed again, vulnerable and open for the other to take. And Mark was naive enough to let him string him along, waiting and waiting for his ex to finally be a man of his word.

Tonight had been the last straw, though. After Mark walked in on his ex rutting into another man on their bed, he knew he was finished playing house with someone who was never going to take him seriously. He grabbed an empty box sitting on the kitchen floor by the trash can, tossing any belongings of his he saw laying around the small apartment in it and roughly pulling clothes off their hangers in his closet, piling as much as he could fit in the box. His ex couldn’t clean up this mess with his charm if he tried. And as much as Mark wanted to be bitter, he knew he’d really only done this to himself. Choosing to be stubborn and tuning out his friends when they told him he deserved better. He should’ve left long before now when his ex got lazy, only attempting to maintain Mark’s discontent when he wanted something out of it. He was disappointed in himself, almost as much as he was with the failed relationship. Almost.

He was still blind with anger when he showed up at his best friend Jackson’s place. He’d banged on the door and strided in as soon as it swung open, ranting about how much he hated his ex. Jackson let him speak to his heart’s desire, listening to the man ramble on and on (the man never talked much the way he did in that moment). He knew under all Mark’s rage, he was hurt. Despite how immature his ex was, he had cared about him, perhaps more than what the other was worth. So Jackson comforted him when Mark ran out of words to say, telling him he was sorry the relationship had come to and ended the way it had. The words felt empty to Mark, though. He wasn’t looking for consolation, he was looking for something better than what he’d been living with the past year. He was tired of the immaturity so easily found in the men his age. He voiced this to Jackson before vowing he would never date a guy his age again--he deserved to be met with the same maturity he gave in a relationship. And these young men he was constantly finding himself with just weren’t going to meet his standards. Mark just didn’t think he’d find what he was looking for so quickly.

The weekend after Mark’s break up, he went to the club with Jackson. He used to frequent the place more often before he’d met his ex but had stopped going when the relationship had settled into something more serious. Mark was determined to distract himself from the messy ending he’d had with the other man, though, which is why he was led him to the familiar club. Jackson had suggested it, telling him a rebound might help him get his mind off the situation (“plus sex fixes everything”; Mark rolled his eyes at that statement because he knew more than anybody that it didn’t).

They’d been at the club for a few hours now, switching between getting drinks and roaming the dance floor, Mark dancing here and there with guys he met but not feeling aroused enough to take any of them home. Or rather take them to a hotel--he’d been living at Jackson’s apartment for the past week until he could find a place to lease, and he wasn’t about to hook up with anybody on the couch in Jackson’s living room. After another round of dancing, Mark yelled over the music to Jackson that he was going to go to the bar and grab another drink. He hardly noticed the older man sitting at the bar, watching him when he walked up and ordered.

“That’ll be $5.50,” the bartender said as he placed Mark’s drink in front of him.

“I’ll pay for it,” the guy already sitting at the bar interjected before Mark could even pull his wallet out from his pocket. The man got up from his seat a few stools over, sauntering to where Mark sat before taking his credit card out of his leather wallet and handing it to the bartender. Mark gulped upon seeing the man up close; he was gorgeous. Despite obviously being a good 15 years older than the 23 year old, the man looked as young as ever. His skin was smooth and elastic, his eyes feline when he smirked, and Mark thought he saw two small moles just above one of his eyelids. There were small silver piercings lining one of his ears, and he was dressed in slacks and a satin button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons at the collar popped open. A watch Mark just knew was expensive adorned his wrist.

“Uh, thanks for paying,” Mark said after checking out the man.

“It was my treat. It’s not everyday a guy as beautiful as you shows up at a club like this,” the man spoke. Mark’s cheeks flushed at the way he’d so nonchalantly complimented him, and he raked his hand through his now sweat dampened hair out of nervous habit. The other watched him as he did it. “Why have I never seen you here before?”

“I haven’t been here in a while, I kinda just got out of a messy relationship, actually,” Mark broke eye contact to stare at his glass on the bar counter, spinning the straw around in it just to give himself something to do. He wasn’t sure why he was telling this stranger this, but honesty was the best policy in Mark’s book, and he didn’t see any reason to beat around the bush.

The man clucked his tongue, “What a shame.”

“Hardly, the guy was a deadbeat,” Mark scoffed quietly, assuming the other wouldn’t hear him. Mark must’ve spoken louder than he thought he had, though, because the man chuckled at his response.

“Well, then cheers,” he picked up his drink and held it in between them, “to cutting off deadbeat exes.”

Mark cracked a smile for the first time since they started conversing, holding up his drink to clink with the other man’s before they both gulped down the rest of them. Feeling a little more open, either from the alcohol he’d just chugged or from the man’s friendliness, he asked, “What’s your name?”

“Jaebum, yours?”

“Mark”

“Well, Mark, would you like to dance?”

Mark thought for a second, deciding whether or not he should take Jaebum’s offer before realizing he had nothing left to lose. That and he’d be delusional to reject a man as handsome (and presumably rich) as the man standing in front of him. He nodded then, and suddenly feeling bold, grabbed the older man’s wrist before pulling him into the crowd on the dance floor. As soon they stopped walking, Jaebum placed his hands on Mark’s hips and pulled him into his chest so Mark’s ass was flush against his crotch. Wasting no time, Mark began to grind into him slowly and sensually. Jaebum’s head fell near the crook of Mark’s neck, and he could hear the older man’s breath beginning to pick up. As the grinding continued, Mark began to feel a low pull of pleasure in his stomach, and Jaebum was close behind--Mark could feel his half hard dick against him. Things only began heating up more when Jaebum began trailing kisses up Mark’s neck and behind his ear, Mark throwing his head back against the other’s shoulder to give him more room to lick and bite. Needing more friction, Mark spun around and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, now rolling their hips together and sliding their clothed dicks against each other. He heard Jaebum let out a low moan. Hearing the sound escape the other’s mouth turned him on more than it should have, and he gripped the hair at the nape of Jaebum’s neck to pull his head back, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Licking Mark’s bottom lip, Jaebum didn’t even wait for his mouth to fully open before slipping his tongue in, too desperate to wait. His mouth tasted like liquor.

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Mark said breathlessly after a minute, pulling away from Jaebum’s feverish kisses. Jaebum nodded, looking slightly dazed from how thick the atmosphere felt with their heightened sexual tension. He grabbed Mark’s hand and they quickly walked out the doors of the club and to Jaebum’s car. Mark should’ve figured the older man drove an expensive car, but he wasn’t expecting something as expensive as the sleek, white Lamborghini he’d just been led to. And if he thought the exterior was nice, the interior was even more luxurious. Soft, black leather lined the seats and shiny, chrome accented the dashboard, intricate lights lighting up the whole console a pale blue color as soon as the engine revved to life. Listening to the way the car roared down the road as they drove off made Mark almost want to pull over and just let Jaebum fuck him in the backseat of the car. The thought made his heart race.

As they drove towards Jaebum’s place, Mark took out his phone from his pocket to distract himself from the aching in his jeans, texting Jackson that he wouldn’t be coming home tonight. Jackson sent back a winky face, telling him to use protection and have fun. Mark smirked and rolled his eyes at his best friend’s cheekiness before sliding his phone back in his pocket. Growing impatient now without anything to occupy himself from his now full hard-on, he snaked his hand over the gear shift and laid it on the inside of Jaebum’s thigh. The older man looked at him in bewilderment for a split second before bringing his attention back to the road. Before Jaebum could even question him, Mark slid his hand right up to the bulge in his pants and palmed the man through them.

“Fuck,” Jaebum half gasped half moaned at the sudden contact with his erection. Mark did it again, receiving the same reaction as before. “If you keep doing that, we’re going to crash. I know you’re eager, but my place is just down the road. You can hold off til we get there, can’t you?”

Mark giggled, removing his hand from the man’s lap in compliance. Jaebum pulled into the parking lot of a tall glass apartment building soon after and cut the car’s engine off. They both got out of the car and walked into the lobby. Mark’s jaw dropped in awe. For the second time tonight, he was amazed at just how rich this man was. Just the lobby of the building alone looked more lavish than any place he’d ever stepped foot in.

Jaebum greeted the concierge behind the desk before swiftly leading Mark to the elevator. Mark had been eager in the car, but now that they were in Jaebum’s building, the other was matching it tenfold. As soon the elevator doors shut, Jaebum pushed the younger man up against the wall, one hand coming up to fit at the nape of his neck and enveloping their lips greedily while the other gripped his ass through his jeans. They continued making out until the elevator dinged, and they walked into his penthouse apartment with their lips still attached. Mark broke away to look at his surroundings, and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the sheer luxury of the apartment he was standing in.

“You like it?” Jaebum said before pulling him back into another kiss and walking him backwards towards his bedroom.

“I didn’t realize you were this rich,” Mark muttered between sloppy kisses. Jaebum smiled, laughing against Mark’s mouth.

“Is it turning you on?” Jaebum teased. Finally reaching Jaebum’s bedroom, Mark walked backwards as they made out until they got close enough to the silk-sheeted bed, in which Jaebum shoved him back onto it. Sparing no time, Jaebum discarded the shirt he was wearing before crawling on top of the younger and connecting their lips once more. Mark’s hands roamed his bare chest, paying extra attention to the contour of the older man’s abs. Becoming needier by the second, Jaebum slipped his hands under the edge of Mark’s t-shirt where it met the waistband of his pants. He played with the waistband for a little bit, slipping his fingers in between the denim and skin before pulling them back out in favor of tugging Mark’s shirt off his body. He sat up and admired the slim body of the boy in front of him, the younger slightly blushing under Jaebum’s lustful gaze as he was splayed out on the bed.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jaebum mumbled under his breath before lowering himself once again, this time biting along Mark’s collarbone. Mark’s hand tangled itself in Jaebum’s dark hair, grinding up into the air at Jaebum’s hips in want of some sort of friction between their bodies. He could feel Jaebum’s grin at his desperation as he continued marking up his neck and collarbone, but instead of helping with the ache in Mark’s pants, he pushed his hips back against the bed, preventing Mark from seeking the pleasure he wanted. The younger whined at the way he was being teased, squirming a little under Jaebum’s grip but ultimately getting nowhere as the other’s hold on his hips just tightened. Peppering kisses and bites down Mark’s torso, Jaebum lingered on the skin right above the younger’s belt, toying with the other’s arousal even further. Mark was panting at this point, begging for more than what he was being given. Finally obliging, Jaebum began undoing the boy’s belt and pants, practically ripping them off his body and leaving Mark in his briefs. There was a wet patch of precum on the front of them, and the sight of it made the pleasure building up in Jaebum’s stomach pulse.

Tired of waiting and now at an advantage with Jaebum distracted by his evident want for him, Mark flipped them over. Feeling more dominant than before due to the amount of teasing he’d endured from the older, he straddled Jaebum’s lap and pinned his hands above his head. If Jaebum’s eyes could have deepened to a darker shade of lust, they would’ve. Mark grinded into his lap then, relishing in the pleasure he’d been chasing after. Jaebum let out a loud moan, his eyes screwing shut after finally receiving the friction he’d been denying himself for the sake of teasing the brown haired boy in his bed.

“Feel good?” Mark asked between heavy breaths. His forehead was soaked with beads of sweat. Jaebum nodded, knowing he wouldn’t be able to form a coherent sentence if he tried with the boy in his lap grinding his ass down onto his cock.

“Then fuck me already,” Mark seductively whispered in his ear, grinding down into his lap especially slow and hard this time. Jaebum swears he could’ve come right then and there, but he restrained himself, flipping them back over so he was hovering over Mark again. He quickly kicked off his slacks and reached into his nightstand for lube and a condom. Practically tearing Mark’s underwear from his body and throwing it across the room, he parted the boy’s legs before slicking up his fingers with lube and inserting them into his entrance. Mark whimpered as the older man worked him open, turning him into a moaning mess as he scissored his fingers, twisting them up and out. The noises coming out of Mark’s mouth only made his dick harder, and soon he was discarding his own underwear, his cock springing from the fabric before rolling the condom on and lining himself up with the other’s entrance. As soon as he pushed in, he let out a lewd moan feeling the other’s walls wrap around him.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he said before slowly beginning to pump in and out of the younger. Falling into a steady rhythm, rocking his hips fluidly, he watched the way his cock disappeared into the other man and came back out with each thrust. Mark was starting to get vocal with impatience, the agonizingly slow pace of Jaebum’s thrusts feeling like torture. He begged Jaebum to go faster, harder, he wanted more. Jaebum complied, picking up his pace and sliding one of his arms under Mark’s back and pulling him closer to his body in order to force each thrust deeper into the younger. Mark craned his neck, kissing him sloppily. An especially hard thrust made Mark moan loudly into Jaebum’s  mouth as he scratched down the older's back.

“Don’t stop, Jaebum, god, fuck me harder, please,” Mark purred breathlessly. His face was scrunched up in pleasure, his mouth hanging open, moans slipping out with every thrust. Jaebum could feel the knot in his stomach tightening, and he knew he was going to come soon. He thrusted even faster than before, filling the bedroom with the harsh sound of skin slapping skin.

“Mark--I’m gonna--fuck, I’m coming,” Jaebum moaned, his rhythm staggering and getting sloppier until the knot abruptly came undone as he released. He rocked into Mark a few more times while he rode out his orgasm and then pulled out. Mark’s dick was still hard and heavy against his stomach, leaking with more precum. Wanting to make the younger feel as good as he did, he stroked the boy’s cock, pumping him a couple times before licking up his shaft and taking the head into his mouth. Taken by surprise from the sensation of Jaebum’s mouth around him, Mark choked on a moan as his back arched off the bed. He watched the older man’s head bob up and down as he sucked him off before his vision blurred white with pleasure. His hips jutted up as he thrusted into Jaebum’s mouth, the older taking him all in each time, hollowing his cheeks. The younger’s orgasm built up fast and hit hard, and he let out a moan that sounded entirely pornographic as he came in Jaebum’s mouth, his body shivering and his toes curling. Mark had definitely never come that hard before.

“Fuck,” Mark muttered, out of breath as Jaebum wiped his mouth with his shirt he picked up off the ground before laying down next to Mark and staring at the ceiling. “I’ve never had sex that good before,” Mark said honestly.

“Yeah? Your deadbeat ex couldn’t make you feel that good?” Jaebum laughed.

“Never.”

“Well, then maybe you need a rich boyfriend instead,” Jaebum looked at him grinning, a playful glint in his eye. Mark returned the same look, still feeling euphoric from his orgasm.

“Maybe I do,” a blush crept up Mark’s neck before painting his cheeks a shade of pink, “maybe I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've literally never written smut before and i always told myself i never would, but here i am. i hope this wasn't super cringey??? if it was.....sorry


End file.
